TLG - The Guards, Book I
by KionScar
Summary: Tales of the Guards.
1. Chapter 1

Not all has been told of the Lion Guards, while sure that we know about Kion's, and some regarding Scar's, but what of the rest? As seen in the wall paintings, and what of Askari's? Vitani may lead the Pride Lands guard now, thus becoming the first ever Lioness Guard, all female guard in at least the Pride Lands's history.

Before we focus on Vitani's time, and that to come after, we shall head into the past...

The Pride Lands, Great Valley. Later becomes known as the Kiburi Plateau. But that is a tale for another time.


	2. Ekram, The Solo Guard

A/N: I have given the nameless Lion Guards leaders and members names, and named the other nameless characters of The Lion Guard and The Lion King respectively. As Disney hasn't yet given us an answer, I had taken to putting my own version until then. And even then, I will be keeping my version.

**Ekram, The Solo Guard.**

No, he wasn't the first to be Guard. Nor would he be the last, nonetheless he was also a rarity among the Lion Guards, and became known in legend as The Solo Guard. However, like those before him, it didn't start out that way.  
Ekram, younger brother of the King at the time was Brown with Orangey tinge, a darkish mane which spiked at the back. His eyes were an Amber-color, and surrounded by a few interesting stripe markings. His nose was a bright reddish-pink. His brother, a pale-tan with a dark not-quite-chocolate brown mane and pink nose, with lovely blue eyes stood a top the King's Point of the large promontory that was Pride Rock.  
That was Raaja, Ekram was by his side though back a bit. It was time for them to pick their lionesses to be mates for life, as for Ekram, after that he was allowed his choice for his Guard members. Considering, that he hadn't received the Mark nor Roar until late; nonetheless he still did a good job helping those who needed it and defending the lands' Kingdom when necessary even without it. While it was tradition that the Guard be made of Lions, Raaja had trusted his brother enough to make an exception and accept whatever species he chose. But first order of business was who to be Queen, and on that meetings would be arranged for the many kinds of species that lived in these lands. Practice for the Queen, to settle problems that arise should he be too busy elsewhere. Such predicaments have happened in the past, which weren't settled prettily. Hopes were to prevent a repeat.

Looking before him, stood many a lioness. All of varying shades of color and shape, each one hopeful judging from their eyes. He knew this would not be easy. Another reason he requested his brother here, in the case that something went awry. Not likely, but Raaja had heard stories of other Prides where lioness that wasn't chosen caused much chaos later down the line, let alone death and destruction. A sigh, though heavy yet calm came from the King Lion. Finally, he had chosen his lady.  
Karasi, a light milk chocolate brown lioness, with fluffiest cheeks was his chosen queen. Her ear rims were white, and sported a darker brown stripe on her head trailing down her neck and most of her back. Her eyes were outlined in white, stopping short on the bottom eye. Her nose pad was dotted about with lighter patches, and a partial darker stripe lined her much lighter colored muzzle. Another partial stripe of same darkness was roughly along her torso. Her tail tuft was average brownish-dark brownish. Her eyes, they were stunning. Heterochromia, the inner of the iris was a truly bright light almost white blue, though the outer was brown – even the iris ring. The marking below her eyes was also unique in a way, as it trailed up to her ear but curved ever slightly thus never lined up with her ears. Which had more of a darker pinkish on the inside. Karasi was also flecked with white spots.

"Thank you, my King. But I fear for my sister, that wasn't chosen," Kiasi spoke up, though nonetheless accepting of her new role. In short, by Kiasi's speaking up confirmed one of Raaja's worst fears. However, there was nothing that could be done for now. But, he and his Queen will be extra vigilant. Or so they had hoped.  
Only time would tell./p

Ekram now was carefully watching species go about their business, and see how each dealth with certain situations. Partly, he was there as backup, to intervene if needed, but was really here for his members. A chuckle escaped as he watched a croc miscalculate it's prey being a grown huge elephant mother, a calf stumped around and on tripping over the large reptile kicked in causing the scaly beast to let go of the trunk it had gripped and slink back into the water. A quick check over, both were quite fine and honestly happy that somebody decided to check on them after all that. "Bye, sir!" The calf waved her trunk at the Guard /br /The male lion smiled, he knew they and everyone else in in the whole Savannah knew they all had a chance to be on the Guard. Though nobody knew who or what would be the first accepted after all. On taking a detour, he saw a situation. A much larger and far older, thus much more dangerous croc was creeping up on the unsuspecting animal trapped beneath a tree. To his astonishment, a wildcat nowhere near the size of a lion – let alone a lion cub at that, faced off against the huge beast. The teeth nor the powerful jaws frightened the small feline. Enough whacks with the tiny paw to the snout so quickly annoyed the large beast enough to back off. A look to the fallen tree, an wild donkey kicked said tree. The tree itself was still rather think and strong, yet gave in after a few kicks and rolled to the side freeing the trapped... pup. While a hyena nearby kept watch, warning off other would be predators. The small crew of animals and the lion guard Leader met up away from the croc. And after checking everyone "Well," He began, "As you all know, I search for members of by guard. And, from what I've seen just know confirms to me that you all indeed respect the delicate balance that is the Circle of Life."They all smiled up at the lion proudly, he looked first at the cat. "Heh, and even us lions have trouble with them crocodiles. And yet, you got the meanest one to back off. I think you are befitting of the role of The Bravest, Kabili." A gentle touch of the paw on the other's shoulder and the mark of the Guard appeared. "Kabira, the Strongest" the Donkey. Next the hyena, keenest of sight. "Hey, lucky you Raushan, being the first hyena ever on a Lion Guard." And last but not least was the pup.  
"Honestly, if I had been a second slower that woulda been more trouble." He laughed, "Indeed, Ruzna" Raushan told the Ethiopian wolf pup, also confirming his speed. "Even gives cheetah a challenge" Kabili noted, to which Kabira

While five was the traditional number, Ekram on his mind had many in reserve – in the cause that for whatever reason should a member not be able to do their duty, be it by injury or otherwise, at least they wouldn't be short handed when trouble sprung. Plus, the added bonus of having them was that they could also help defend the Kingdom – which in itself was quite huge.

Time passed, everything worked out wonderfully. Kiasi's sister hadn't proved to be scheming or plotting, and rather happy for her sister and the King. Their two cubs were born, both male. And the next generation. At least, they hoped. Ekram in his own right was also happy, and thanks to his idea of reserve Guards meant he had more time to spend with his nephews. Of course, he still had patrol duty and helped out where needed./p

One day, things all started to change. The Queen, Kiasi, had gone on a hunt but never returned. No trace of her was ever found, this affected the family harshly, Even the Queen's own sister was genuinely upset at her sudden disappearance. The Guard spent day and night, talking to whoever they could while they searched, getting no clues. Finally, however they got a stroke of luck. Kabira had found a leopard, though while hidden in the tall grass was injured. Keeping a lookout for her, was an interesting to say the least cheetah. "We mean no harm, for-" The donkey didn't need to "Yeah, the Lion Guard. I've no qualms about there being one or no lion on it, as does my friend here." The cheetah spoke, "I may be fast, but am still young. And thus getting food and coming back here hasn't been so easy. For I've had to stay close after all..." The leopard, alive though injured was carefully lifted up. They headed to the den of Pride Rock, and after treating the leopard's wounds, heard the duo's story. "So, Tacari has apparently returned."  
Tacari was an enemy since as long as they could remember, and a powerful force to be reckoned with even on his own. He was build akin to a lion, but bulkier. And despite his size and weight, was remarkably agile and fast. Fangs jutted out from both jaws, his bite like that of a hyena – spotted hyena's, and quite the appetite. Obviously preferring fresh meat, for it was easier for him to bit into. Well all referred to it as a him. Not much was known about the beast known as Tacari, only that now the Kingdom was much more afraid. Especially the pride, and for their two young lions that were growing /"Raushan, keep watch. Kabira, do what you think is best in order to gather up those with young. Kabili, help him with those he can't reach himself. And Ruzna, see if you can keep the current cubs – including my nephews, preoccupied so as not to stress themselves too much with worry. I have got to talk with my brother, the king, and the rest of the pride."  
And all were off, in an attempt to save those they could.  
"'Til the end, Lion Guard defend!"

It certainly was good that Kabili went with Ruzna after all, for other than some young – there was also eggs from variety of species. Carefully, a "pouch" was weaved for each – and to be able to separate them so a bird's egg that looked remarkably similar to a monitor's egg wouldn't get accidentally mixed up. Luckily for the cat and donkey, all animals understood. Many went for safety, though many stayed behind. For home is home, and they were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to protect it.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

A lot of time past, once last roar from Ekram sending the last of Tacari's... army? Far away before collapsing. Of his original guard, only Ruzna and Raushan were still with. He knew the war wasn't over, but for now they had time to recuperate and clean the damages and aftermath. Those that stood among the front line warriors that had fallen, deserved a burial proper to tradition of the species of which they lived. Raaja, and his two sons luckily were unhurt. They ran up to their exhausted family member, worry quite clear in the the youngster's eyes, Though Raaja himself was concerned, he helped his brother up onto his back and carried him into the den. As a thanks, the leopard and cheetah from early had stayed, becoming the first true Mjuzi. However, as the leopard was getting old, she taught her friend all she knew. Plants, identification; their properties, what to look out for, how to treat variety of /br /While Ekram was too tired to speak, laid upon a recently made bed of varying material to try and make it softer and more comfortable, he still had enough energy to give both his nephews a hug with his huge paws – though one at a time.

"Rest, uncle. That was a huge one," The future king said, having referred to the last roar used. "I hope he'll be okay, Tai," The younger of the two spoke to his brother, while know Raaja had his moment with his brother Ekram. Tai sighed, "I hope so too, Tyjah..."

While the two young hugged, Raaja lay quietly with his brother who fell asleep. The leopard, now known as Thema, did what she could to help check and treat Ekram. However, she needed to rest more and more often. Finally, they knew her time was nearing. The cheetah, Mahari, had taken over her role. Also a female, though she was unique in that she was quite a rarity among cheetah. Pure black, yet still a true cheetah. Her coloration was both an advantage and disadvantage, given black absorbed heat more that lighter shades where white reflected heat. And cheetahs, hunt by speed – which takes energy, and thus increasing their body heat. Cheetah had to be careful when hunting, let alone even just running.

Tai and Tyjah spent time with Ruzna and Raushan, where they could. Even helped out with clean up and setting up proper burial spots and planning the funerals. Hopefully, nothing would interrupt them all during this time a mourning, and the upcoming funerals, but also the soon coming presentations. For it wasn't just lions that had lost their leaders, the next respective heir per species had to be picked.  
This would certainly be a long month for the Pride, and The Kingdom itself in the long run.


	3. Part 2, The Solo Guard

**Ekram, The Solo Guard.**

Ekram lay where he was, breathing though still unconscious. Tyjah had surprisingly been spending more time with his uncle, even if the lion couldn't respond.

Tai of course, kept checking up on them. Tai was light orange, with dark green eyes. A scruffy patch of mane upon his head, quite dark though not truly black. The marks around his eyes were of separate color, the upper being a darker shade to his main fur where the lower was lighter than the upper, albeit not by much. Both siblings shared the same shape and colored black nosepad. However, that was about it for shared features.

Tyjah meanwhile was a brown, albeit a bit of a dull shade. Yet his eyes were a stunning dark yet not-quite-dark blue. The dark patch marking that ran along his nose and snout, reach up to his tricolor mane also blended perfectly with the upper eye marks, darker than his mane fur. The lower mark on Tyjah just happened to be thinner and more... angular compared to his brother, a smidgen lighter than his mark. The tricolored mane, mentioned earlier, was dark brown with a lighter brown on top, stopped at the front only by an even lighter brown strand, leaving the first front strand a solidary dark brown like the main of his mane. He also sported elbow tufts, though they lacked the tricoloredness, his tail tuft did not.

Tyjah, while loving of his family and friends started getting quite protective of his uncle. Being the secondborn after all, he'd likely be the next leader – and thus, wished to learn from one that was leader himself. Finally, the cub's patience paid off. Ekram woke after a few weeks coma, though still rather weak on picking himself up, and having noticed his younger nephew smiled and gave him a big hug. "I know you protected me," He looked lovingly into Tyjah's fierce but innocent eyes. The cub nodded, though not so much a cub now. Nonetheless, Ekram nuzzled them happily. "So, you want to learn all about the Guard and the Roar I take it?" On receiving a huge grin, the adult lion gave a short chuckle. Taking easy steps at first, "Well, c'mon. Also; show me around. I wasn't able to be around to help and to see the cleaning process, and all the preparations..." Though he lowered his head sadly, he understood and respected the Great Spirits of the Past's decision. And probably for the best too.

While Raaja trained Tai on being a good, and just King, Ekram was training Tyjah on what the Guard is about, why a group phrase regarding the guard is always said, and about tradition, though noting that it didn't necessarily have to be followed regarding the Lion Guards. In a hidden corner of the Guard Lair, pushing aside some plants and vines revealed paintings of Ekram's first Guard. Ruzna had retired shortly ago, and Raushan had since passed peacefully of old age. Ekram told his nephew about his first time friends, and a glance at his shoulder still showed that he had the mark and the roar in that case.

Finally, the roar and it's powers but also dangers were told. However, being firm the lion made sure the younger understood just how dangerous The Roar could be. "As you saw, I was knocked out for quite the time after my last roar. It took a lot out of me. Looks like I'm one of the lucky ones, others haven't been so... fortunate. The main thing to watch out for, is getting caught in anger when using the roar. It can cause huge amounts of damage, everywhere. You see that patch of land beyond the northern rise?"

"Yeah,"

Closing his eyes, partly out of respect but also of apparent regret, "It used to be much like our Kingdom. And even a part of it, at one point in time. Now, nothing really grows there. Because, I lost control once... Ah, but Fayiz had been threatening us. Long ago, unfortunately for me... the one I had loved dearly, got caught up in the blast. She, precious Faven, did not survive. The added salt in the wound, neither did our unborn cubs. I had a long time to think since then."

"Woah... I... sorry uncle, I.." Tyjah to say the least was shocked, however a large paw wrapped around him, both comforted each other. "Is'all right, you didn't know. And it is good that you do now, for one day you will be leading the next Guard before the one after you."

Raaja and Tai had since returned home, and happened to overhear the tale. "So, that's what happened. No wonder you were quiet back then, and unusually aggressive." He sat beside his younger brother, a quick nuzzle between Tai and Ekram and the two young lions went off to... well, play. Though they weren't really sure it would be play perse, yet they respected that the two older brothers needed their moment together.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that moment," Ekram used a paw to wipe the tears froming at his eyes. Raaja could see now just how hard, and badly that had affected his brother. "Shh, here. Lay down, rest. Let it all out. Use me if you must," Though that last bit was teasing, he still meant it. For it had gotten a smile, though small out of Ekram. The latter did indeed bury his face into the King's mane, Raaja place a calming paw upon his back, thinking carefully. Currently, he had to watch his wording to not cause more upset for his brother. For now, the two just sat there.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Tai and Tyjah were walking along, and stopped at a waterhole for a drink. "Always wondered what happened to our cousins... that we never got to meet." Tai spoke solemnly.

Tyjah was also in agreement, "Yeah... But their must be something we can do to cheer him up."

His older brother smiled, "Actually, you're right. He's done so much for us, our home, and yet has lost so much. It is time everyone recognized his hardships and hardwork."

"Ah, but a nice surprise would make it better" Tyjah was also grinning now, "I know what foods he likes, though still can't hunt much myself. Neither can you, in fact." The two shared a giggle, then went about setting up their present. While Tai talked to the Kingdom animals, Tyjah went to speak with the Pride Lioness. All agreed with the kindness of the cub, or young lion. And would hunt and gather the respective items for the feast when the time came close. Even Mahari played her part, making juices and soups and a special, secret painting.

After some time, Ekram had lifted his gaze and head. "Thank you, brother. Though you may be a tease sometimes, you're always there for me when I need it. And, I'm sorry for that aggression those years back."

"Don't mean it, what's past is past, now c'mon... Let me show you something..." Raaja lead the Guard Leader, his younger brother out a different exit so he wouldn't be spoiled on the surprise Tay and Tyjah were planning, for the King knew his sons all too well. Though Ekram was reluctant on reaching the place, enough coaxing from his brother got him to continue. Raaja however, still had a kind and gentle smile upon his face. "Here, look" The mighty king pointed to something sticking out of the dull ground. A tiny sapling, was growing in this dank place. Ekram couldn't believe it, that something had been growing here all along. Very delicately, he moved rubble and bones around – revealing a few flowers also blossoming right in front of his eyes. So fragile, yet so beautiful were the lives of plants – especially of flowers. Each one was unique in it's own way, for each flower had represented the lives of the lost cubs. The sapling, no doubt represented his love. He gave each a very delicate touch, a warmth passing through him.

While he certainly felt better, he obviously wasn't over the affects. The two brothers went for a walk, sharing tales, and the mischief each other had gotten into when they were younger causing grins to be shared. Raaja even went for far as to share his lessons as King with him, mending the taut bond between them.

Of course, Ekram still wanting to help where he thought he saw trouble – after all, being part of the Lion Guard and all. A laugh, though kind from Raaja. "Settle down, Ekram. Firstly, you still need to recover. And secondly, they're alright. See?" And indeed, they were. Ekram could only give a smile on that, though a sheepish look to his older brother. They came to a rest on a hillside, overlooking quite the scene. "Hey now, don't eat too much bro'. For your nephews have a present for you, after all."

"How sweet of them," Ekram noted and took it to heart – minding how much he ate of the meat he currently had available. What was left, was shared with the King. After their fill, the two lions just lay in silence watching the scene below.

The water gently lapping against the shoreline and rocks, the grass blades swaying softly in the gentle breeze.

They finally get up and head to the surprise, both brothers were in awe of the site. Wonderful decorations lined here and there, an a flat rock covered with leaf-plants held variety of meats, a few bowls contained things like fruit, and old shells cleaned out also held water and soups and such. After a bit of playing with his nephews, he went to the food. Once he got his portion, the rest were allowed to dig in. 

After an afternoon of fun, the family headed on back to Pride Rock. Of course, Tai and Tyjah made it into a game, but they still got to the destination with the adults.  
"Tyjah, perhaps tomorrow there can be a demonstration regarding the Roar." He looked up to his brother, and king; "That's if Tacari isn't causing us any trouble." Ekram found himself yawning shortly after.

"Well, hope not." The cubs responded in unison, giggling at that. The two went off to play, they knew what to look out for. Or listen for, as the case may be.

TLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLGTLG

Raaja meanwhile walked up to his brother, helping him to a cozy den spot. "Rest, I got things from here. Besides, after that little gift, the animals of the land are also keeping a look out for anything. Predator and Prey alike, working together."  
Ekram just smile as he was nuzzled, before slipping into the darkness that was sleep. Raaja sighed quietly, being as silent as he could after he left. A bird stopping by, he asked the feathered friend to get their healer; Anaponya. He hoped his brother would be okay, but only time would tell. It wouldn't hurt to have her check him over, either. Raaja stayed relatively near, keeping the younger lion in sight. He needed not to worry so much for the cubs, as the lionesses were a hundred percent on it.

Finally, the healer arrived... While quick greetings were said, they both knew what the focus was at this moment. "Hmm," Anaponya was a Gelada, and very good at what she did. The King knew it would be awhile before he got any sort of answer, so he went off to check on things.


	4. Chapter 4

Ekram woke to a sudden, sharp feeling of pain. Anaponya had gone back to her tree most likely, a glance out the entrance of the den revealed it was still night time as the moonlight shone brightly amongst the stars. One would thing it a rather peaceful night, yet he had woken for a reason. Getting up, he cautiously checked around. The Pride sound asleep, the cubs nuzzled with the Queen. He didn't see Raaja though, and figured he went to get some water. As the wind whipped around, the Guard Leader knew the lions of the past were trying to tell him something. He listened intently, trying to hear.

"Is..hara... -a tu-fani" A warning, it didn't take the Fiercest long to realize who the warning was about. Though his growl woke the Pride, he found himself tackled by a near-invisible panther. Of to the side, he could see he was outnumbered. Luckily, the Pride came to his help.

Ekram managed to escape, though slightly injured. Barely minding it, "Protect the young! I'm going to look for Raaja." And with that he bolted off. The Pride and Kingdom Animals that decided to help defend proved to be enough to keep them at bay.

Raaja was lain by a tree, alive though unable to move. Eventually, Ekram found his brother though ended up in a trap - something lunged, biting him. However the lion could care less at the moment though it tingled. "Ishara. I'll deal with you later," And with that picked up his brother and immediately headed back to Pride Rock. Anaponya had been treating scrapes and bruises on the many species after the battle subsided for now. Ekram shook his head futilely, sighing as he tried to ignore it. The Gelada got to work immediately treating them both. Though her facial expression told him enough, "I... there's no way I can get to that Kingdom on my own,especially with this other... injury. Know any potential lions to replace my guard for the journey? We'll take Raaja along, in the case they can help..."

Anaponya thought for a minute, "Ah, yes; there's talk of a small pride forming just beyond the Backlands. And some more along the way during the trek. I heard that the Backlanders Pride is an old family friend to your father."

"Hmm..." Ekram picked his brother back up, "Thank you though, I'll be off."

"And so, Ekram went on his journey to find his new Guard, but also to get himself the help he needs. Ah, but tis is a tale for another time." Rafiki had been the one telling of the tales of the past guards this time, telling the group of cubs - some cheetah, some lion, some tiger, and some leopard. Amongst other children, being watched over my Kion, Fuli, and Anga respectively.

"Aww, but I want to hear more!" One of the cubs whined. Chuckles happened as a result, "In time, little ones. How about dinner first? Plus, we each got a story to tell..."

"Oh, okay then!" Another cub agreed. They all went to the respective place to have dinner and ate.

While others watched over the children, this gave Kion time to himself. To think apon things, as he sat staring at the bright blue sky.

Kion spent some time thinking. Thinking about a lot. A cheetah, not a known one, rushed here not long ago and alerted them about a - no, the threat from the Outlands' volcanoes. He wondered if, maybe there could have been another way. Maybe, the solution from the Lions of the Past was wrong? And, as he learned from a traveling leopard; Bunga had been right all along in the end with the paintings predicting the future as well as telling the past.

He lay down, smiling as his friends and new family come to check on him. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Just need a moment to think for myself, thanks."

With a nod, they leave but not before saying, "Well, we're all available should you need or want to talk, about it or anything really."

"Asante"

Everyone went on to their respective duties now, letting the King have his time.

Back to thinking, could Bunga be correct? A mouse passing by stopped, and cautiously approached. "Thinking about that day?"

"Yeah,"

"You got lot of friends, squeak. And family."

"It's nice having them. I got into a little predicament after, the... thing with the puddle reflection. Some think it was just a hallucination, but I'm not so sure..."

The mouse sigh, then looks straight into the lion's eyes. "Because, it wasn't. I saw him in the puddle too... An' part of his plan. I've a friend, though while related to him, may know how to help. I'm Tume, by the way."

Though shocked at first, decided to see what else Tume might know. "So, what does this mean?"

Tume looked at the lion again, "Like it's known Mufasa lives in Simba, apparently... Scar chose you. In short, he lives in you now. Remember the scorpion from that day? His name's Sumu, and plan upon plan upon plan upon plan of a plan of plans. Scar's always been like that, layers of plans on layers of plans. While he could've ended you and the guard then, he chose not to. He also could've burnt the gourd when the staff it was attached to got knocked into the lava. Again, he chose not to. Why? Part of his from what I heard from outside landers, it was a success. As is Kovu and Vitani. You're the next... test. C'mon, I'll help you."

And with that, the mouse led the lion to a hidden place near but not exactly beside Cikha Escarpement.

"Okay, this puddle here? Don't look in it. Instead, focus. Focus your Roar. This is more for us to confirm about the situation, but regardless, I'll help you get to my friend who may know what to do. She's a Mjuzi herself."

Clearing his mind, though it took a moment he managed. And, focusing on the puddle - roared.

The puddle bubbled and steamed quickly, turning into a plume of fire after that shot up. When it cleared, the puddle was now a puddle of lava.

"Mmm, yep. Need to visit friend. Mond you, Scar wasn't always like that. In fact, his name's Askari, after Askari of the 'first' Lion Guard. Ah, but there's a missing tale of the Guard even before his time. I know some of the story, but not the whole story unfortunately, Sorry."

"But it might be worth asking around the kingdoms' animals for such tales. Rafiki's been visiting for a few reasons, and has started telling us about the Solo Guard."

"Yep, squeak. It's all in the paintings, if one knows how to read them. Let's go talk to kingdom inhabitants, figure out what to do regarding the volcano threats, and then the situations around regarding Scar, and certain family members. Hmm, perhaps even Rafiki can show you what happened where necessary. But for now,"

Tume and Kion returned to the Tree of Life for now, Tume shaking his head from a chill for some reason. Still, he chose to stay with the lion.

"I don't know if you recall, but even after cured of the venom, did you notice your aggression? Am talking about after the misunderstanding with Vitani and her guard."

"Now that you mention it, yeah."

"His influence."

"Hmm"

The two soon got back to the Kingdom, Tume scurried off to find and alert Makini, Nirmala, and Rafiki for their need.

Meanwhile, though busy with her duties - Rani paused, and came over noticing Kion. "I would recommend you try talking to them, but..."

"Normally, yes, but right now that's not such a good idea." They were, of course, referring to talking to the Lions of the Past. While the Queen's expression was one of curiousity, she didn't push the subject.

Soon, the mouse Tume came back followed by the healer trio. As a potential precaution, they gathered those in the Kingdom willing to help should their help be needed.

The Day Guard and Night Guard were also present and ready, "We're going to try two things. Be ready for anything, anything at all." And with that, after nods and chirps and such of comfirmation from all involved - went to work. Varya, and Azaad keeping watch over the children - away from the potential danger zone. Magic and rituals weren't something to take lightly, nor were they to be messed with.

A lion, sitting upon a puffy cloud speaks. "And here, generally would be where I tell the tale behind the brothers' story. But to truly understand, one has to go further in the past. To understand what truly happened, between them - between Mufasa and Scar."

The lion lays himself down, "While not the actual first, which is not my story to tell anyways, we'll start with Askari - the same Askari Kion has met, and helped learned more about the Roar and it's Powers. There's more to them than have been revealed, but again that's not my story to tell. So, in the early days of the Pride Lands..."

The Pride Lands, The Great Valley.

The place was much larger at one point, greener and lusher. The Outlands, were a part of this once great land.

The King and Queen of the large monolith later to be known as Pride Rock, bared two cubs. Both male. That mattered little to the two overjoyed parents. Each was treated and loved equally, the firstborn a bright peachy-white mixed; the tuft a lighter shade, the secondborn a normal golden-orangey color, with mostly red tuft.

"Jua, for the future king. He's bright, much like the son" The queen spoke, letting the two sleep. The ceremony could come later. This lion family tradition always had the tradition of holding up royal cubs, and tended to be one of the only ones known so far.

The King, nuzzling his queen looked at the second. "You know, I believe he'd be best at keeping the Kingdom under control. Askari."

The two agreed to the names, however unbeknownst to King Mwezi and Queen Siku, a Pride of Lions outside the borders wandered. The lionesses, about to bare cubs of their own. While this Pride had one King, he was not the father to these cubs to be. Nonetheless, he'd still treat them as if they were. Unknown to him however, some of the males weren't lion. He'd care not what they looked like, so long as they were healthy. A few of the lionesses seemed spoked when asked if they wished to talk, though he was concerned for them and their health, he'd not push the issue. Rather, he and other lionesses in the Pride would keep an eye on them. Most would consider this pride as rogues, however the lands of the grand kingdom did not.

Suddenly, one of the lionesses collapses. The male, known to the inhabitants as Kauli, gave an alert call for help.

King Mwezi soon arrived, upon answering the call. Other inhabitants joined, for they knew that though their king was large for size - he could only carry so much. Zebra, Rhino, and an elephant were together. "First, lets get everyone to safety. Kifano, Agua!" He roared the message. They got them all safely to the rock, Siku taken her cubs to a side den just in case.

Kifano rushed onto the scene, followed by Agua. Kifano, a giant eagle owl led the way. "Hoo, there'in the rock-den!"

Agua, an olive baboon, nodded a thanks and headed to the rock den. Kifano went back to work watching over the kingdom for trouble, and soon that was what she spotted. Just by the Kingdom Borders, stood some male Lions. They hadn't made their move yet, but it was obvious to her that they meant trouble - judging by the state of the land behind them. "Hmm, need to alert the King. Except, they got a situation right now regarding them lionesses and cubs!" She decided to keep an eye on them while she did her round abouts. Her duties. She'd of reported to Siku, but she couldn't leave her cubs alone. And the few lioness that were part of the pride, were busy with their own duties. Hunting, being one but also had other duties. So, Kifano kept a watchful eye over the Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Agua checked on thos lioness that seemed the most weak - while checking on the one that collapsed. "What's you name, lioness?"

"laana"

Agua shared a look with the King, for it wasn't a good one. Still, they focused on the lioness, and other lionesses.

"It was, whatever happened that fateful day, that unleashed something, which led to a chain reaction resulting in what we all had, and have to deal with. No one really knows what happened that day. Only Mwezi, and he nor his soul survived, so asking him is out of the question. Many however believe he became the moon, or at least the spirit in the moon. Now, the rest of this tale isn't mine to tell." The lion smiled, looking at another that just joined him.

"I am Askari, the same one that helped Kion master the roar. As mentioned before, he is correct in that there is more to the roar's powers than have been told nor revealed. The lion beside me, is Ahadi. Now, onto my story..."

Note: Sorry for the sorta-cliffhanger

Part 4 soon enough.


	5. Askari

Though a young cub at the time, he knew something can been bothering his dad of late. While he still did spend quality family time with his sons, Siku had been the more... attentive towards her children.

The lionesses from before decided to stay and become part of the Pride, as did Kauli.

One day, father disappeared and mother soon fell ill. Kauli had taken on the role of King and Protector of the Kingdom and Pride. As he grew, mother regained strength. One day, a pride came to challenge for the Kingdom. Siku again had fell ill, however this time foul play was suspected. But neither could find evidence. A day before the battle, as it had been requested postponed, Kauli took a young adult Askari aside. "Now, I don't expect fairness from my challenger. Yet, there is a place that has a chance... of saving your mother. Saving Siku. I know you'd rather help here, but your father would want you to save youself - and your mother if possible. It is The Tree of Life, a Kingdom far away. There currently is no shortcuts."

Askari thought deeply about it, then agreed to start the journey now - for new males, ones that tend to cheat often o at the females - whether weakened already or not from age or illness. "Father... Kauli... My Pride, and Kingdom... I promise one day to return, and free you and your souls from the reign to come." And with help, Siku was lifted onto his back as he made his way.

Tree of Life.

The young lion made it, though not without facing numerous obstacles along his path. At an entrance pass to the Kingdom, he was stopped short - but only for a short moment, by the singular guard lion. A guttural growl-roar followed, though one look even this odd lion knew the visitor's reasons, a noise not quite a roar called back into the kingdom. The lion gestured him to following, quickly.

As the Kingdom lions - mostly, and some other inhabitants helped secure and stabilize Siku, the odd lion and the Kingdom's King sat outside among a grove, for this grove would be the Ancient Grove in a latter time.

As the sun rose peeking it's light ever so slowly over the horizon, features could be made out now.

"This, is my son Suraksha, and as is obvious we have been... having trouble of late, with a rogue crew. This is partially why we have closed our borders to anyone; except for immediate emergencies. I am King Zila, and my Queen is Chaaya; she is quite good at what she does with healing."

In politeness Askari bowed his head, "Pleasure to meet you, just wish circumstances were... better"

Suraksha nodded in apparent agreement, the majority of his face apparently missing - earning him the title of The Faceless One. If Askari was to be honest, the appearance made the lion seem all that much more intimidating. "Name's Askari." He gave a quiet sigh for once, "My Pride was challenged after father went missing. Brother had me leave with mother to get help. I vowed to promise to return one day and reclaim our territory."

Zila listened quietly, "Reports have it that our Rogue trouble hangs around or near the place called Cikha Escarpment. Should you help us, you'll have our Kingdom's help in return to take back what's yours, for we know of the challengers you spoke of."

"I will give it a go, who knows?" A nod around, "Verry well. Suraksha will led you to the area trouble has been reported for your investigation, however he can't stay as he has duty to uphold protecting and guarding our Kingdom.

With that, the two went towards the area. While Askari talked to the animals, Suraksha went back to his duties as required.  
It was tricky predicament for Askari, as though he was new the animals still decided to give him a chance - everyone had their own versions of what they saw, some worried finding their fallen in predators' areas outside of the designated hunting zones. Still, he managed to recruit help of a golden jackal, a fennec fox, and a lion claiming to be descendant between the rare Barbary and Nemean species. And given his size, he could believe that. True or not, it mattered little to Askari as long as they got through their investigation and solved the case of the crisis at hand. Finally, the Jackal picked up a scent. "Got something. Feline. But not lion. Nor known feline that resides in or around our Kingdom." The Fennec Fox meanwhile, mostly was recruited for it's exceptional hearing with her extremely large ears, in the case that something tried to sneak up on them from anywhere. "That way," the jackal pointed a paw in the direction but had to return to his family. The fox lingered, following for a bit. Yipping a warning just at the right time, though Askari dodged the... thing, his eyes were still affected - as he experienced a momentary blindness, whatever it was had been temporarily beaten and chased off by the other. "Even I'm surprised, that... what it was. And I even saw it with my own eyes..." Turning attention to Askari, "You alright? Allow me to see"

It took a bit for him to be able to, but did so facing towards the lion. No visual cue was given from them, probably for the best at the moment. "I... believe so, I'll stay here in case it returns."  
The fox, though small had hidden immediately after warning. "We know how to hide good, we'll stay to be backup ears. Someone has to go report what happened." The lion was reluctant, but knew that the fennec was right. And so went off as fast as they could to report happenings to the Kingdom Tree Pride.

Askari went exploring, though not far from where he was at with his temporary little companion. "I... I know wwhat that was. Legends of these lands past down over time. I-it can't be beaten by any normal means; _always _comes back. A... ccertain power is needed, but such things always come at a cost. Prior to Zila, and thus Chaaya's residence here, another couple ruled. One had such power, though it was taken away when the Kingdom shut it's borders to all."

Askari 'looked' as best he could at the time to what was the sky, stepping up an outcrop with guidance from the fox.

Meanwhile, back at the tree - there was relatively good news, Siku had recovered from her ailment - though due to age, decided to stay in this Kingdom - which was allowed.

Suraksha had stepped outside to deal with some inhabitants, when lion from the reported area returned with news.  
"So, the legends are true after all..." A perched bird spoke for the lion, "Prophecy states help will come in form of a visitor to these lands. We'll just have to wait and see if this, Askari, is the chosen one."

Those that could, came out of the tree now to tell their tale. That of the History of the Tree, and the Kingdom and lands.

As this is a tale for another time, it will be told then. So, as things were explained and they were discussing what to do about... 'it', a sudden Roar range throughout the kingdom. Causing Siku, and Zila to smile. Chaaya followed shortly after. "Well, I'll be. The power has returned."

With that, lion that had left to report went back to greet Askari. After a short session, Askari did meet with the lion. After being caught up on the history of things here, he was surprised at Askari's ask. About joining the Guard. Accepting gladly, this lion got the role of the Strongest.  
The fennec had to leave now, though not without letting them know of other potential lion candidates in or around the Kingdom. After being thanked, the fox trotted off.

This lion, of strength, would later be known as Shakti.

During the coming training sessions, for the respective lions Askari would recruit the rest of his Guard. Though if he had only known, about one in particular...

The lions to make up his Guard, would be known as Bahaadur the Bravest, Bahuttez the Fastest, and Drshti the Keenest of Sight alongside the two Shakti the Strongest and the leader, Askari the Fiercest.

It took months of training, but one day... They faced 'it' again for one last final time.

At the Tree Kingdom, it is not quite known if there was any result from what they attempted. Perhaps it would take some time? In any case, Rani was beside Kion.

"As you're aware, my family is once again threatened. Yes, Vitani does an excellent job leading and protecting. Though I fear this will be different. News of the volcanoes' activies came recently."

"Mmh, yes. I know you want to go help, I say go for it. We'll manage here, besides you've helped get our Kingdom Inhabitants to work together in helping defend."

"Thanks, Rani." He shared a nuzzle with his queen, then went off. The Queen went back to her duties, as well as talking to the remaining of the former Guard and the Night Pride. "In the case that the Pride Lands needs refuge, we shall offer our support. New rules may need to be put into place regarding their stay, though it should be only temporary - until their own lands are safe to return to once again."

All agreed. The traveling leopard from before had reappeared, and decided to stay. "I'm not much a fighter myself, but I can help around with either injury treatments or watching over the young."


End file.
